disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (April Version)
A gift for Julidizor2017! Cast Clara Stahlbaum: April O'Neill (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Extras with April: Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)), Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School), and Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Philip Hoffman: Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Extras with Casey: Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania), Adam (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As a human), Tug Roper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School), and Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extra Four Realms Allies: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Sugar Plum Fairy: Magica de Spell (Ducktales (1987)) Magica's secret husband who plots the Four Realms' destruction along with Magica: Ganondorf/Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Magica and Ganondorf's henchmen: Syndrome, Underminer (The Incredibles), Onyx, Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extra who betrays Magica upon learning her true colors and becomes the new Regent of the Land of Sweets: Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Extra with Vanellope: Wreck-It Ralph and Merida (Brave) Extras that also betray the villains: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Iago (Aladdin (1992)), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) Mother Ginger: Judy the Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) Extras with Judy: Rudy (Horton Hears a Who), Kanga, and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) Hawthorne: Helia (Winx Club) Extras with Helia: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Nabu (Winx Club), and Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) Shiver: Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) Extras with Bernard: Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) and Gatomon (Digimon) Drosselmeyer: Professor Samuel Oak (Pokemon) Jingles the Horse: Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) Mouserink: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Ballerina: Stays the same Benjamin Stahlbaum: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Marie Stahlbaum: Martha (Hotel Transylvania) Louise Stahlbaum: Clover (Totally Spies) Fritz Stahlbaum: Tommy Himi (Digimon) Harlequin and Cavalier: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Drosselmeyer's owl: Stays the same Mice: Various mice Polichinelles: Stays the same Toy Soldiers: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Deck the Halls (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by chorus at the very start of the story) 2 No Matter What (From the Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast") (Performed by April's group when they hang out, trying to figure out the mysterious egg-shaped box given to April by Martha) 3 As Long As There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by April, Casey, Helia, and Bernard's groups, and Vanellope when April's group teaches their new friends the importance of Christmas miracles and hope) 4 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Ganondorf and his goons when they prepare for their conquest with their "treasoned comrade") 5 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by the TMNT when they reassure April's group during bedtime that Martha isn't gone forever even in death) 6 I Have Dreamed (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by April and Casey's groups when they confess their love for each other after the discovery of April's egg-shaped music box) 7 As Long As There's Christmas Reprise (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by April, Mavis, Sibella, Belle, Zelda, Vanellope, and Gatomon when April is comforted by them while locked in the tower) 8 The Place Where the Lost Things Go Reprise (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by April's group when they convince their Four Realms friends to trust Fievel) 9 Believe (From "The Polar Express") (Performed by Casey's group when they and April's group say goodbye) 10 I Have Dreamed/We Kiss in a Shadow/Something Wonderful (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Barbara Streisand as the first end credits song) 11 As Long As There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack as the second end credits song) 12 Fall on Me English Version (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea Bocelli and Matteo Bocelli as the third and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Martha's Last Gifts to her Children Chapter 2: At Professor Oak's Mansion Party/Advice from Professor Oak Chapter 3: Why Think More About Yourselves/Following the Gift Strings (April Version) Chapter 4: Chasing Fievel for the Key/Meeting Casey's Group Chapter 5: Arrival in the Kingdom/Ballet Pageant (April Version) Chapter 6: Tour of the Kingdom/As Long As There's Christmas (April Version) Chapter 7: A Secret Evil Scheme by a Hidden Ganondorf and his Goons/April's Group's Memories with Martha Chapter 8: Returning to the Fourth Realm/Getting the Key Back (April Version) Chapter 9: Magica's True Colors/Imprisoned Chapter 10: Escape/The Good Guys Team Up (April Version) Chapter 11: Stopping Magica and Ganondorf's Plot/Final Battle Chapter 12: The Four Realms Saved and Return Home/Ending (April Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Parodies Category:Clara Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies